Twilight Kh version
by enchantedwords
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive.First,Sora was a heartless.Second,there was a part of him and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my heart.And third,I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any Final Fantasy game, or Twilight!!!**

Current Characters:

Bella: Kairi

Edward: Sora

Rosalie: Namine

Emmett: Roxas

Alice: Yuffie

Jasper: Vincent

Carlisle: Cloud

Esme: Tifa

Jacob: Riku

Billy: Diz

Jessica: Selphie

Mike: Tidus

Angela: Yuna

Lauren: Rikku

James: Seifer

Laurent: Rai

Victoria: Fuu

Renee: Rinoa

Charlie: Leon

Phil: Cid

Eric: Wakka

----------------------

Forks: Radiant Gardens

Phoenix: Destiny Islands

Alaska: Traverse Town

-----------------------

vampires: heartless

blood: hearts

**A/N: if I'm missing any characters just tell me and I'll try to post them up. Hope you like them. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Reviews please!!!!**


	2. First Sight

Chapter 1 First Sight

**A/N: The characters are going to be a bit OOC. Thank you Sword of Romance for adding this story to Story Alert and Miss Holly Mae for adding it on Story Alert and being my first reviewer, also videogamewriter for also writing a review.**

**Miss holly Mae made me realize my mistake. There has been a little change to the story.**

**Angela: Selphie**

**Lauren: Yuna**

**Jessica: Rikku**

**Sorry for the mistake!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own kingdom hearts, any final fantasy game, or twilight**

Kairi's P.O.V

My mother, Rinoa, drove me to the Destiny Islands airport. I was wearing my favorite dress, a light pink, sleeveless, and with a few zippers on it. The sky in Destiny Islands was perfect and cloudless with a seventy-five degrees temperature.

It is in Radiant Gardens where I'm heading. It rains more constantly than in any other place. It is also the place where my mother escaped with me when I was just a few months old and where I spent one month of my summer vacation until I reached the age of fourteen, when I put my foot down. The past few years, I spent two weeks in Traverse Town with my dad, Leon. It was Radiant Gardens where I'm sending myself away as an action I took with the most horror. I detested radiant gardens with all the hatred I had in me. I was going to miss Destiny Islands, the sun, the waves, and the heat.

"Kairi," my mother said to me for the thousandth time be for I got to the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My mom didn't look a lot like me. She has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike my own auburn hair and bluish violet colored eyes. Rinoa was warm-hearted, honest, and tender. I couldn't leave my mother to fend for herself, but she has Cid now.

"I _want_ to go," I lied for the last time before I left Destiny Islands. I have never been a good liar, but I have been saying this lie so many times that it sounded almost convincing.

"Tell Leon I said hi."

"Don't worry Iwill."

"I guess I will see you soon I guess," she said sadly. "Remember you can come home any time. I will come back if I have to."

But I can see the sacrifice in her eyes. I can't let her leave her dreams, even if it meant living in Radiant Gardens. Rinoa hugged me tightly for a few moments. Then, I got on the plane and she was gone. It will all be worth it, I mean living in Radiant Gardens isn't too bad, right?

It takes four hours on plane from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town, an hour from Twilight Town to Sunset Horizons, and another hour on car to Radiant Gardens. The last part is what I'm worried about, the car ride with Leon.

Leon had been pleased with me coming to live with him at last. He already even registered for high school. Like my mom, Leon had been surprised by decision to come to Radiant Gardens; I made my revulsion of Radiant Gardens no secret. But it was surely going to be awkward in the car with him. Neither of us were very talkative and I sure wasn't the best at conversations.

When I landed in Sunset Horizons, Leon was already waiting for me next to his cruiser. It wasn't a surprise at all. He is the head of the Restoration Committee. This was one of the reasons of buying a car. I firmly refused to be driven to school in Leon's cruiser. Leon gave me an awkward hug when I reached him.

"Good to see you again Kairi," he said to me while giving me a smile. He caught me automatically as I almost fell. "Haven't changed have you. How's Rinoa doing?"

"She's fine, like always. It's always good to see you, Dad." I'm not allowed to call him by his first name in front of him.

I didn't have a lot of bags because most of my clothing was not appropriate for this type of freezing weather. I only brought along my winter clothing.

"I found a good car for you, and really cheap too," Leon prompted.

"What type of car?" I said with suspicion.

"Well, it's more of a truck."

"Where did you find it?"

"Got it from DiZ. You know, down at Dark Meridian. You still remember him?" Leon asked.

"No." I simply stated.

"He used to go fishing with us in the summer," Leon prompted once again. That would explain my forgetfulness. I'm quite good at blocking painful memories.

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive, and offered me his truck really cheap." He continued.

"What year is it?" Seeing from the look on his face, it was the one question he was hoping I'll avoid.

"DiZ did a lot of work with it, but its only just a few years old."

"When did he buy it?"

"Um…I think he bought it around the 1980's…I think."

"Brand new?" I asked again.

"No, but I assure you it was new in the sixties" Leon said confidently.

"Um…Dad," I said uncomfortably," I can't really afford to get it fixed and I don't really know about cars, so if anything went wrong…"

"Don't worry Kairi," my dad said quickly," it runs great. Trust me on this."

I sighed," Dad…I don't know if I can afford a car right now." I wasn't really big with money. That was the part I couldn't really promise anything.

"Um, I king of already bought for you as a homecoming present." Leon said nervously. I raised my eyebrows, _free_. I guess I couldn't really deny this.

"Dad, there was no need to."

"Don't worry; I just wanted to make you to feel more like home." He said sheepishly.

"That was really kind of you, thanks." His hope was useless. Me being happy in Radiant Gardens was basically impossible.

"Your welcome" He said his eyes up ahead. We didn't really talk much after. I could see the beautiful terrain from the window. I had only one thought of the view, _picturesque._ But, everything green wasn't really my style. We finally arrived at Leon's house; it was the same house he bought with my mother when they just got married. In the driveway was my new truck, it was a bit old but very durable. It had a faded reddish color as paint. I instantly feel in love with it. Talk about love at first sight.

I squealed like a little girl who just had gotten a new toy and smiled at my dad. I opened the cruiser's door and ran to it.

Leon mumbled," I'm glad you love it."

I went upstairs to my new room. Everything was the same since I last came here. The walls were the same faded blue and the dull yellow curtains still hung to the windows. A series of pictures were on a bulletin board. A larger bed was added to the room and an old computer was put on the wooden desk. Another phone was added to the house and it was also on the desk. The phone was only there because of the persistence of my mother. Then, I remembered that there was only one bathroom in the house. _Great. _I tried not to think of that as much and tried not to worry about school either. Leon didn't show up while I was unpacking. The one thing I was glad was that Leon didn't hover.

Radiant High School had only five hundred fifty eight students. In my junior class alone there was more. And even worse, everyone here knew each other since they were toddlers. I will be the new thing there. It was at this time when I not for the fist time I wished I was tanned and sporty, just like a normal girl from Destiny Islands should be. But instead I was pale, slim, and not sporty in the least. When I went to the bathroom to fill in the cabinet Leon cleared out for me, I saw my reflection and sighed. To make it worse, I didn't socialize. I went back to my room and tried to go asleep. It didn't work because I cried most of the night dreading tomorrow.

The pounding of the rain woke me up. The first sight of my feared day was the rain. I took it not as an omen, but as something I should get used to of. I changed quickly and went down to breakfast. Leon greeted me as I came down. Besides that breakfast was pretty silent. My dad went to Committee while I was still finishing breakfast. He wished me luck and locked the door.

I took awhile to look around. With just one glance I could tell that Leon never got over my mother. To bad I couldn't say the same thing about her. I avoided my school pictures and smiled at the pictures from the only days of my parents' marriage. I looked at the clock and went towards the door. I quickly locked the door and headed for the truck. I went inside the truck to notice it was clean and dry. Someone actually took the time to clean it. But it still had a smell to it. I turned the engine on and it roared to life.

I found the school pretty quick. It was easily the largest building in town. I parked in front of the first building assuming it was the front office. My assumptions were right surprisingly. I stepped in nervously. The office was warm and cozy. A lady was at the front desk was filing some papers. She looked up as I went towards her.

"May I help you?"She asked me.

"Um, yes. I'm Kairi Leonhart," I informed her. She looked at me with awareness. Without a doubt I was a topic of gossip in the little town.

"Of course," she replied warmly. Smiling at me she handed me my schedule. "Here is your schedule and a map of the school." She showed me the fastest routes to each of my new classes. She wished me good luck as I headed out the door. I thanked and closed the door. I quickly went back to the truck. I noticed most of the parking lot was filled by now. I checked my watch and decided to wait awhile. I noticed none of the cars were too flashy or new, most of them were old like mine. A silver Volvo stood out as the nicest car. In the truck I studied the map and schedule to pass time.

I walked out of the truck with no confidence. I put on my hood and headed for my doom. No one was going to bite. I hope. I went to a building that was marked as the third one. I followed two unaware students to my class. Walking inside I noticed the class was very small. I hung my coat at the coat hanger. I walked to the English teacher and handed him my slip. He gawked at me when he read it and handed me a list if books. I skimmed through it as I walked to my seat that was given to me. I had already read most of them. I boy walked to me when the bell rang.

"You're Kairi Leonhart, right?" he asked with helpfulness.

"Yeah."

"Where's your next class?"

"Government, I think."

"Cool, I'm headed that direction. Need help?" he asked again. "I'm Wakka by the way."

"Thanks."

When class was over, Wakka kept his promise and accompanied me to my class. On our way many people were following us and kept close enough to eavesdrop. I wasn't just being paranoid.

"So, what is Destiny Islands like?" Wakka asked along the way.

"Very warm and sunny. It doesn't rain very often."

"You don't look very tan" He noted.

"Part albino" I simply said. He nodded while I sighed. He took me to the gym as well after class was over. I had trig next. That teacher was the only one who required an introduction. I blushed through the whole time. May I add that I tripped to my seat afterwards. I started to recognize more faces after two classes. Some of the braver faces asked me questions. I lied with most of my answers.

A girl from two of classes walked with me to the cafeteria. She had blonde hair that was partly grabbed up and was a few inches taller than me. She was talking about classes and the school; I didn't bother to keep up. In fact, I didn't even remember her name. I think it was Rikku, but I'm not quite sure. She kindly invited me to a table with her friends. I forgot all there names as soon as they introduced themselves to me. It was on that table where I first saw them.

They were all sitting in the furthest table possible to the one I was sitting in. They weren't talking, nor eating, and had trays of untouched food in front of them. They were all staring in different directions. They didn't look anything alike from far away. The first male had spiky blond hair, while the second male had long black hair and was tall, and the third male had spiky chocolate brown hair. The girls were complete opposites, one had medium length blond hair and had a beautiful figure, the kind only seen in a cover of a magazine. She was easily the most stunning girl in the room. The other one had short black hair and was tall and was just as beautiful as everyone in her table. Yet, they all had the same pale skin, the palest I have every seen, they had dark colored eyes, and shadows underneath their eyes. They all had the same exquisite and attractive beauty. They alls seemed to come out the pages of a fashion magazine or a Renaissance painting. The girl with short black hair got up with the most infinite grace that belonged in a runway in Paris. Grace that only a gazelle could be compared with.

"Who are _they_" I asked the girl named Rikku.

She looked up in the direction my eyes stared at. Suddenly the guy with the chocolate brown hair looked up at us. Then went back to stare at nothing. I immediately blushed and looked down as well as my partner. She giggled and looked back at the table here the stunning figures sat at.

"That's Vincent, Namine, and Yuffie Strife. And the other two are Sora and Roxas Lockheart. They all live together with Dr. and Mrs. Strife." Rikku informed me. Just when she told me, the boy that glanced at us, stood up and threw his untouched tray to the garbage. He went back to sit with the rest of his family.

"Well, they're all good-looking."I said to her.

"Yes! But they're all together, _together!_ Namine and Roxas and Vincent and Yuffie. And they live together!" Rikku said with shock. Even in Destiny Islands that would cause gossip.

"Which ones are the Strifes? I mean they don't look anything alike." I asked.

"That's because they are all adopted. None of them are related except the Lockheart twins."

"Aren't they a bit too old?"

"_Now, _they've been adopted quite for a long time." She said.

"That's really nice of them, I mean of Dr. and Mrs. Strife" I said to Rikku.

"I guess _so, _but I think Mrs. Strife can't have any kids. That's probably why they adopted. They moved here from Traverse town two years ago." Rikku admitted as if she didn't like the doctor or his family

. I looked back at the other table and they were all in their same position. The one with brown hair, the youngest, looked straight at me. I quickly turned to face Rikku.

"Who's the one with chocolate brown hair?" I asked her. I looked back at him and found he was not looking at me anymore, but had a frustrated look on his face.

"That is Sora. Super gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time, he doesn't date."She sniffed.

I could see that he probably turned her down. I carefully hid my smile from Rikku. At that time, the family all got up with the same unique grace and left the cafeteria. Sora didn't look at me again.

When the bell rang I walked with a girl who reminded me her name was Selphie. I could tell she was just as shy as me, because she didn't talk much. She also had the same Biology II class. As we entered, I noticed that there was only one empty seat, and that seat was next to Sora Lockheart.

I went to the teacher to get my slip signed. I looked back at Sora and is face went rigid and furious. The biology teacher sent me to Sora's table without a choice. I sniffed my hair, but it smelled like my favorite shampoo. It had an innocent odor to it, but it wasn't bad.

The lecture that was being taught was unfortunately a repeat for me. I couldn't help myself throughout the whole class to peak at my partner. It lasted longer than my other classes seemed to be. His hand was clenched and jaw was locked. What was his problem? I couldn't be the problem, he has never even _seen _me! The last time at peaked, he gave me a death glare. If the expression, if looks could kill, was literal I would be long dead. Just as the bell rand, Sora was out the door as quick as the speed of light. As I was still gathering my stuff, someone came up to my table.

"Aren't you Kairi Leonhart?" the boy asked me. I looked up to see a cute, blond boy next to me. He smiled at me in a welcoming, friendly way.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Tidus."

"Hello, Tidus."

"Need help to your next class?"

"Actually I'm heading to the gym. I think I can find it though."

"I'm headed there too." He responded with excitement. Seeing it was a small school, it wasn't much of a coincidence. He did most of the talking on our way to gym. He'd actually come from Disney Castle, so it was easy to relate to him. He knew what it was like to miss the sun as well. "So, what did you do to Lockheart to make him that mad?" So, apparently that wasn't his normal behavior.

"That was the guy next to me, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he looked like he was in pain or angry." He said to me.

"I never have spoken to him."

"Don't worry, he ahs always been strange. But if have been the lucky guy to sit with you, I would have surely talked to you the whole time." Tidus said warmly. I entered the locker room while Tidus went to the boys' locker room.

The gym teacher didn't make me dress out, but watch the volleyball games instead. The thought of volleyball last year at my old school made me wince. So many injures were caused by my clumsiness. In Destiny Islands, only two years of physical education, unlike Radiant Gardens, which required four years. This school was turning into pure torture.

When the final bell rang, I went to the front office by myself. I still had to return the paperwork that was now finished. When I walked inside the homely front office, the first thing I saw was Sora Lockheart. He was too busy arguing with the lady to notice my presence. I could hear his attractive voice asking to switch classes to any time available.

This could not be about me I told myself. Just then, the door opened and my hair was swirling in my face. The girl who had opened it turned some papers in a bin and left. Sora turned to me and had the same glare again. I could feel fear in my veins. My faced paled as he turned back to the secretary.

"Never mind," he said in that velvet voice of his. "I can see that is clearly impossible. Thank you for your help." He swiftly went out the door. I slowly went to the desk and handed the secretary the papers. My face was still pale.

"So, how was your first day here?" she asked me warmly.

"Fine," I mumbled and left. As I was in the parking lot, I noticed I was one of the last ones there. I got inside my truckand sat there vacantly, and I turned on the key. I could feel that my eyes were teary as I headed back to Leon's house.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'll try to update on by latest, Monday. Seeing there is no school that day.. If there is anything to tell me please say so. Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Open Book

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last Monday. I had to do things for school and couldn't update. At least summer vacation is here and I will be updating a lot sooner. Thank you Bonnie and Videogamewriter for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Twilight, or any Final fantasy Game!!!!!**

On the next day, it wasn't raining in the morning. I couldn't sleep because of the wind at night. Not too many people were staring at me. Tidus sat by me in English and walked with me to my next class, along with Wakka. They also sat with me in lunch with another group of people I now knew better. The worse part of my day was not when I got an answer wrong in Trig, but because Sora Lockheart wasn't there.

I didn't want to go to lunch because I was afraid he will be glaring at me. But when I entered the cafeteria with Rikku, I noticed his four siblings at the same table without him. This is when I first noticed he was not at school. I couldn't concentrate on what the others chattered about; I was too busy thinking about Sora. I walked with more confidence, now that Sora wasn't there. Tidus followed me to my desk and stayed faithfully there until the bell rang.

I kept telling myself that I had the whole table to myself and that I didn't have worry about glares throughout the whole class. But that didn't keep the one thought that was haunting me since lunch, that Sora wasn't here because of me. How could I affect someone so badly without even _knowing_ them?

During P.E. people found out how much of a klutz I was and that I couldn't play volleyball for my life. I hurried and changed in the locker room, it wasn't until I got out that my blushing started to fade. Last night I found out that Leon can't cook much so I insisted that I would cook as long as I was staying. He doesn't have much food inside the house, so I have the shopping list in my bag, along with some money to buy the groceries, so I could go to the grocery store after school. As I waited in the line of cars I noticed the Strifes were getting into the silver Volvo. When I saw this, I also noticed the clothes they were wearing. Their clothes were simple, but were obviously from designer origins. They could probably wear rags and with their good looks, still look good. They turned to my noisy truck, just like everybody else, as it passed by them.

The supermarket was close to the school, just like everything else. The supermarket had a nice feeling to it; it almost made me feel as if I were normal. When I got home I stuffed all the newly bought food in the food cabinets. I wasn't really sure where to put the things, so I did my best to try to make it organized. I hope Leon didn't mind. Once I finished, I went upstairs with my bag and changed into some dry, comfy clothes. I checked my e-mail for the first time since I was in Destiny Islands. I already had three messages, all of them from the same person, my mother.

**Kairi, write to me as soon as you get there. Tell me about your flight and the weather. Is it still raining like usual? I'm almost done packing, but I can't find that blue shirt. Do you by any chance know where it is? Miss you so much!!!Oh, Cid says hi! Mom**

I shook my head and went to the next one, which was sent a few hours after the first one.

**Kairi, why haven't you e-mailed me yet? Mom.**

The last one was from just this morning, I sighed.

**Kairi, if you haven't e-mailed me or called me before 6:00 p.m. I'll be calling Leon. **

I guess I better e-mail her soon; she wasn't the most patientperson in the world.

**Mom, don't worry about me, everything is **_**fine. **_**I'm writing right now, so please don't call Leon. Obviously, it's raining; it is Radiant Gardens after all. School isn't too bad, in fact, it's okay. The only problem is, most of the things are repetitive. The people there are really nice. Your shirt is in the dry cleaners, you should pick it up before Tuesday. Oh, can you believe Leon bought me a truck. It's old, but sturdy. I still love it! Probably won't e-mail you everyday, maybe every three days. I miss you! Love you!!!**

**Kairi. **

I decided to read Wuthering Heights _again_, because that was the book that was being read in class currently. I was reading for a few hours when I heard Leon's car. I hurried into the kitchen and prepared the steak and potatoes really quickly and opened the door. My dad was still in the front steps when I opened the door.

"Hey Kai." My father greeted me a bit surprised. He walked inside and took of his gun belt and leaned his gunblade by it. He never let me even near the gunblade when I came over when I was young.

"What's for dinner?" Leon asked curiously, sniffing the air.

"Steak and potatoes." I answered. Leon looked a bit surprised. He went to go watch a blitzball game on TV. The only sound was my cooking and the TV. This environment worked better for people like Leon and I. I made a salad to go with the steak, and called Leon over to dinner.

"Smells delicious, Kai."

"Thanks, Dad." I said. We ate in silence until Leon broke it by asking a question.

"How's school, made any new friends?" He asked like any father would.

"Well, I did make a few friends. There is Rikku, which I have a few classes with, and a boy named Tidus, um, and also there is this other girl, her name is Selphie, she is kinda shy like me." I said causally.

"They all come from good families, I know their parents." Leon informed me.

"Uh, Dad, do you know the Strife family?" I asked Leon unsurely.

"Dr. Strife's family? Yeah, I know them. The doctor is a very good man." He told me.

"His kids…they don't fit in well, do they? I mean, they seem a little different." I told my dad.

Leon looked angry," People in this town don't understand that Cloud Strife is a talented doctor that could work in any hospital he wants and make a lot more money than he gets here. If it weren't for his wife who wanted to live in a small, quiet town, we probably wouldn't have him here. His children are very polite and courteous; I haven't had any trouble with his kids in the office, unlike some other kids who have lived here since birth. I was unsure when those five teenagers first came to town, but they turned out to be very well-mannered."

"It's just they seemed to keep to themselves, not talk to anyone. They are all very attractive." I quickly commented. Leon appeared to have calmed down and laughed at the last part of my comment.

"You haven't even seen Cloud yet. Most of the nurses have a great problem focusing on their work when he's around. If he weren't happily married…"

After that, we finished our meals in silence. He later went to go watch T.V., while washed the dishes by hands because Leon hasn't bought a dishwasher. I grudgingly went to go finish my history homework. The soundless night made me go to sleep without trouble. The rest of the week was ordinary, compared with the first two days. I knew most of the people in my school by Friday and during Gym, nobody dared to pass me the ball in volleyball. I gladly tried to get out of their way and they didn't oppose. The worst part of my dull weak was that Sora Lockhart wasn't there. Every day at lunch I would anxiously wait for everyone in his family to sit in their usual table, only to be disappointed by Sora's absence.

I tried to push Sora Lockheart out of my mind by concentrating on the trip to Dark Meridian. Tidus was putting together most of it. It is scheduled for next Saturday. I tried my best on not to be worried about Sora Lockheart's mysterious absence, but it seems impossible to not think about it. My first weekend was uneventful. Leon was out most of the time, and I did my best to clean the house. When I wasn't cleaning, I was either doing my homework or e-mailing my mom. When I got to the parking lot on Monday, almost everyone greeted me. Surprisingly it wasn't raining, but it was a lot colder. I walked with Tidus to English and he sat right next to me when class started. We had a pop quiz when the class started, it was easy and simple. I just had started to feel comfortable and adjusted when I opened the door to head for second period, it had just started snowing. Everyone was smiling and shouting. The air was blowing bits of white, fluffy bits everywhere.

"It's snowing," Tidus said.

"Ugh," I responded.

Tidus looked at me astonished, "You don't like the snow?"

"No, it's colder than rain and isn't it supposed to come out as flakes?"

Tidus laughed, "Only on TV. So you've never seen a snowfall?"

"Not in real life," I admitted. Then, a huge pile of snow hit Tidus on the back. Tidus scooped some snow in his hands and threw it at Wakka, who was walking very fast at the opposite way of us. I excused myself as soon as Wakka threw another snowball towards us. I rather avoid a snowball fight if I had a possibility. All morning the only thing everyone was talking about was the snowfall and snowball fights. It was apparently the first snowfall of the year. I hided behind Rikku the whole time we walked to lunch. Snowballs were flying everywhere in sight. Rikku found my reaction to the snowball fights very funny. Tidus came running towards us when we reached the cafeteria. His hair was wet with still pieces of ice still in it. He and Rikku were talking about a huge snowball that was supposed to take place after school in the parking lot. I reluctantly and hopelessly glanced at the table in the corner. There were five people sitting at the table. I instantly froze. Rikku shook me a little to try to get my attention.

"_Kairi_. Kairi! What do you want?"

"What?" I said clueless.

"What's wrong with her?" Tidus whispered to Rikku.

"Nothing." I told them. "I'll just get a juice or something."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Rikku asked me uncertainly.

"I don't feel that well actually. My stomach hurts a bit. I think I will just get a drink, just in case I throw up or something."

I said to her, my eyes trying not to look at the table. I waited for them by myself at the table while everyone else got food. I sipped my soda still trying not to glance at them. When they came back Tidus asked if I was feeling all right. I responded to him by saying it was probably nothing. I cast one look at the table. None of them were looking this way so it was safe. All of them were laughing. Sora, Vincent, and Roxas all had their hair wet. Namine and Yuffie leaned away as Roxas shook his hair at them. Just like everyone else, they were enjoying the first snowfall of the year. Unlike the others in the school, they looked more like they came out of a scene of a perfect Christmas movie. Even though this time they seemed more playful and happy than the other days, something was different about them, something that I just couldn't quite catch. The only thing I noticed was that Sora wasn't as pale, probably from the snow fight. But there was still something else. Then Sora looked at my direction.

What are you looking at Kairi?" Rikku asked me. I looked at the table, trying to hide my blush. I didn't want to face glare just yet. But when he looked at me, didn't look mad, but curious.

"Sora Lockheart is looking at you," Rikku said through giggles.

"Please tell me he doesn't look angry." I pleaded at her.

"Why should he?" She asked curiously.

"It's because I don't think he likes me very much." I admitted.

"Don't worry, the Strifes don't like anyone. Not that they notice them to like them. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still staring at you." She giggled.

"Stop looking at him!" I whispered.

Rikku smirked, but finally looked away from the Strife table. Tidus came back and continued to tell us about the massive snow fight that was to take place in the parking lot. I didn't bother to listen; I was making plans to stay in the gym while the snowball fight took place and wait until it was over. But that wasn't the only thing that I was worried about. I was currently dreading next period, Biology. I tried to comfort myself by reminding myself that Sora was at least not angry anymore. That thought didn't really help a lot. I avoided going to Biology with Tidus as usual; he was a popular target for snowballs. Rain started to take of the snow around half way through my trip to Biology. I was glad because it melted the snow and I wouldn't have to cower in the gym. When I got inside the classroom, I discovered that my table was still empty. Relief washed over me. There was still a few minutes left until class started, so I started to doodle in my notebook. Just before the bell rang, I heard the chair next to me move. I wasn't yet ready to face his possible glares, so I tried to focus on my notebook.

"Hello," said velvet, melodious voice next to me. "My name is Sora Lockheart and I believe you are Kairi Leonhart. Please forgive me for not being able to introduce myself." I looked up at him instantly, shocked. He was actually _talking _to me. He was still as far as way as our table allowed us, but he was angled toward my direction. He had a small friendly smile on his perfect lips. Just about a week ago he was glaring at me, now he was being flawlessly polite. I was puzzled more than anything.

"How do you know my name?" I asked stupidly, already knowing the answer.

"I think everyone in town knows your name." Sora said with a soft laugh.

"Oh." I said awkwardly. I was saved by the Biology teacher, who had just started explaining the lab we would be doing. We have to decipher the different phases of an onion root, without our books. Then he let us on our own.

"Ladies first," Sora offered. "Or do you want me to start?"

"No…I'll go." I blushed. I already did this lab back home, so I already knew what to look for. It literally took me no time to figure out the first slide. Maybe I was showing off a little. "Prophase."

"Can I check?" Just as I was taking out the first slide, ready to put the next one in. I handed him the first slide. Our fingers touched for just the slightest moment. I jerked my hand backwards, his hand was ice cold. Cold as if he was in a snowstorm and just came in the class.

"Sorry about that," Sora muttered. "You're right, prophase." He swiftly put the next slide in. "Anaphase."

"May I?" I said indifferently. He smirked and handed me the second slide. I frowned when I saw he was right. Sora smirked again and handed me the third slide, carefully, making sure he did not touch my hand. "Interphase" We soon finished before anyone else. By the looks of everyone, they all seemed exasperated. I looked back at Sora, I noticed something.

"Do you wear contacts?" I blurted out.

"No…why?"

"It's just you're eyes change color. They used to be black last time I saw you, now they are a yellowish color." He tightened his hands and looked out the window. The Biology teacher came to our table and asked if we were working. Sora showed him our paper and the teacher looked surprised.

"Kairi, have you done this lab before?" The teacher asked me curiously.

"Whitefish blastula, not onion root." I admitted.

"You were in advance placement?" the teacher asked again.

"Yeah."

"Then it's good thing that you have Mr. Strife as a partner." He mumbled and with that he left our table and went to the table in behind us.

"You don't like the snow do you Kairi?" Sora asked me as if he were forcing himself.

"Not much. I also don't like the cold or the wet." I said truthfully.

"Then why did you come to the rainiest town if you don't like the rain or the cold?"

"My mother got remarried last September." I said simply.

"So you came to Radiant Gardens because you didn't like him." Sora assumed.

"No, Cid is fine, he's nice enough."

"Then why didn't you stay with them if you do like him?"

"Cid travels a lot. He plays baseball, minor league." I explained.

"So your mom sent you here to travel with him." He assumed again.

"No, I sent myself."

"I don't get it." He said confused.

"Well, my mom stayed in Destiny Islands for a while, but she started getting sad, she missed. So I decided to spend time with my dad." I explained again.

"But that made you unhappy, didn't it." Sora pointed out.

"So?"

"It just doesn't seem very fair."

"Life isn't fair." I sighed.

"Like I haven't heard that before."Sora said dryly.

"I think you are hiding your misery for everyone else, for they won't see it." He said. I didn't say anything and looked away.

"So, I am right." He said smugly.

"Why do you care?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know." He whispered, more to himself than me. I glared and looked away again.

"I'm being annoying, aren't I?" he asked amused. I looked back at him.

"No…I think I'm just mad at myself. My mom says my face is so easy to read." I said truthfully.

"I think just the opposite; you are the hardest person to read that I've known." Sora admitted.

"Then you must be one very good reader."

"Usually." He smiled crookedly. I couldn't believe that I told my life to a handsome boy I barley even knew. He seemed very interested in my conversation. I glanced back at the board to see our homework. A few minutes later the bell rang. Sora left the room before I even got my things ready. Tidus came to my table as soon as Sora was gone.

"I didn't even get one right. They all looked the same to me." Tidus groaned.

"I already did this lab at my old school, so it wasn't too hard for me." I stated.

"Lucky," Tidus said to me. I just grinned. "Lockheart was nicer than Monday." He said unpleasantly.

"Wonder what was up with him on Monday." I said. Tidus just shrugged and continued walking towards the door.

I had the hardest time concentrating in Gym. Luckily, Tidus was on my team and did a good job covering my position as well as his. The only time he couldn't cover for me was when it was my turn to serve. The other team and my team both ducked when this happened, I couldn't blame them. The rain was nothing but mist when school ended. I was relieved that there would be no snowball fight. I was also thankful that the truck was dry inside and for once not minding the roar my truck did. I noticed that Sora was standing next to the door of his Volvo. As I went reverse I almost hit the car in back of me, still staring at Sora. I took a deep breath and pulled out again. As I passed Sora and his silver Volvo, I could see that he was clearly laughing. I glared at him through my window.


End file.
